Mr. Scott
Mr. Scott was Eleanor Guthrie’s right-hand man. Formerly Richard Guthrie’s house slave, his loyalties are put to the test as Eleanor allies herself more closely with Captain Flint. After he was sent to the slave markets aboard the Andromache and liberated by Flint's pirates, he joined the pirate crew of Captain Benjamin Hornigold, becoming his quartermaster. Biography Background Mr. Scott was kidnapped in his early teens from Africa and he was sold into slavery - he has African tribal scars on his face and speaks the native tongue. He eventually became the houseboy for Richard Guthrie. As Scott grew older, Guthrie entrusted him with more responsibility and eventually, Scott earned an education. It is revealed in Season 3, that Mr. Scott was married to a fellow slave in Nassau, the Maroon Queen, and had a daughter Madi. During the War of the Spanish Succession the port became a haven for English privateers, and the Spain threatened to invade. Mr. Scott secretly secured his wife and her daughter passage to a remote escaped slave community on the Maroon Island. He stayed in Nassau to covertly provide the community with supplies, while his wife eventually became the leader of the community. Scott is Eleanor's closest adviser. He often attempted to bring pragmatism and caution to Eleanor's plans. Scott spent a good bit of his time taking inventory from the ships that brought their goods to Eleanor. Season One Gates approaches Scott at the bar in the Tavern asking to meet with Eleanor Guthrie. Scott tells him it isn't a good time just as Eleanor exits her office yelling at a pirate captain. She tells the patrons that if they want to hunt, her door is open, but if they want to run just at the news that the Royal Navy is nearby, they can get out. A patron then tells her to fuck herself. She asks Scott who it is that said that and Scott says it is Mr. Sanderson of the Trinity. ''When asked, he tells Eleanor that their latest haul was over a thousand in profit, their largest prize in recent months. Eleanor pours Sanderson a drink and says that he is an earner, and when she is in the presence of earners, she gets aroused. She then says that in that case, she will do as he says, dipping two fingers into his drink, much to the mirth of the other patrons. Gates then meets with Eleanor and Scott in her office. Gates tells them that Flint has a challenger and he needs a loan from them to buy Flint votes. Gates says that without their help, the best earner on the island will be out of a job and to think of the loan as an investment. Scott points out that Flint hasn't been the top earner in months. Furthermore, the pirates are a necessary evil who steal cargo which is sold by the Guthries. When they are strong, they are a necessary evil. When they are not, they are likely soon to be dead, but they are never a sound investment. Eleanor decides to give Gates his loan of 1000 pieces of eight, and tells him to see Virgil. After Gates leaves, Scott asks her what she thinks she just purchased. Eleanor rhetorically asks if she has to answer for how she spends her money. Scott says to him, she does not, but reminds her that this business belongs to her father. Eleanor counters that it is a good thing her father isn't in Nassau. Later that night, Gates drinks at the bar, pleased at having saved Flint's captaincy. However, Joshua approaches him with a worried look. Joshua leads Gates, Eleanor and Scott to the location where he found Mosiah, who is dead and half buried in the sand. Joshua tells them that when he didn't return, he went looking for him and found him there. Mosiah said one word before he died: Vane. Scott calls Vane a butcher and Eleanor leaves to confront him. The next morning, Scott asks Max to tell Eleanor that he is waiting for her. Downstairs, Scott tells her that a crew of 10 just returned from Carolina with 50 barrels of tobacco and a fluyt's worth of rare silks. Before they go to the warehouse, Scott attempts to talk to her about her confrontation with Vane the previous night. Eleanor defends her actions by saying he moved against Flint and she responded. Scott reminds her that the pirates are not her friends or subjects, they want her father's business. Once outside, the new Captain in town, James Bridge of the ''Demeter is rude and condescending to Eleanor, dismissing her as "a girl," and Scott as "a sugar monkey" as she informs him how business works in the port. When she states that her take is half of his profit, he scoffs and threatens to take his goods elsewhere. As he begins to leave, he encounters Vane who tells him that the last man who denied "Miss Guthrie" was never seen or heard from again but his goods were seen back in Nassau the very next day. Bridge remains haughty until Vane tells him who he is, whereupon Bridge graciously accepts Eleanor's terms. After he Bridge leaves, Vane tells Eleanor that they need to talk in private. At Eleanor's tavern, Eleanor and Billy Bones stand watch over John Silver as he transcribes to paper what he had memorized in his head from the schedule before he burned it. Mr. Scott interrupts and tells Eleanor that Max has left and has likely sailed away. Eleanor is incredulous that Max wouldn't accept her offer. Silver hands over the transcription of the schedule. Flint remarks that the transcription is incomplete because the Urca has to stop in Florida to take on water but there is no mention of this on the schedule. Silver explains that in the interest of self-preservation, he intentionally left off some of the latter details of the Urca's course. When they threaten to bring Joji in to torture the remaining bits out of him, Silver states that he has an exceptionally low tolerance for pain and he would tell them anything to make it stop, so that wouldn't work. Silver proposes a mutually beneficial arrangement to Flint. He offers to remain with the crew and to forego payment for the schedule in exchange for a share of the prize. Flint appears to reluctantly accept Silver's proposition and asks Eleanor if she agrees to it, which she does. Flint states that this type of operation is going to require a consort i.e. another ship. Flint goes on to list to Eleanor a number of items that they will need for the expedition, including a dozen new 12 pounder cannons. He tells Eleanor that when they attack the Urca they are going to never heavier artillery pieces if they are going to do anything more than make a scratch against her hull. Eleanor tells Flint that she will get them for him. Later, Mr. Scott asks Eleanor where she thinks she is going to find the guns for Flint. She tells him that a merchant captain named Bryson is due back in port in a few days and that she will take the guns from him. Mr. Scott goes on further to explain that they probably shouldn't expect any more supply ships to show up in port now that word has surely got around that Richard Guthrie is being accused of black marketing. Eleanor retorts that that just means that her father will have to help her in Flint's expedition. At Eleanor Guthrie's tavern, Hornigold confronts Mr. Scott, claiming that Eleanor is out of control after her humiliation of Vane. Hornigold states that several captains are fearful that they too will lose their livelihoods if they catch Eleanor on the wrong day. News arrives that the Andromache is about to arrive in port. The Andromache is the ship captained by Dyfed Bryson that Eleanor wishes to take the large cannons from and give to Flint. Mr. Scott explains to Eleanor that what they are about to attempt with Bryson is very risky and that they cannot under any circumstances try to detain him. He tells her that if they were to make a violent move against Bryson that it would be a direct affront to the Guthrie Trading Company and therefore to her grandfather. Scott insists that Eleanor promise that she understands and that she won't do anything to detain him should he balk. Eleanor promises that she won't try anything like that. As Bryson arrives on the beach, Eleanor is there waiting for him. She tells him that one of their crews plans to hunt the Urca. Bryson seems shocked and states that surely her father wouldn't agree to such a thing. Eleanor tells him that in fact her father does agree and that he wishes to speak to Bryson. However, despite her promise to him that she would not use force, Eleanor had several men with guns at the ready in case Bryson did not agree to hand over the guns. Her disobedience completely stunned Scott, who told Eleanor: "Shame on you." As Richard Guthrie and Mr. Scott walked back to Barlow's cottage after the meeting with Bryson, Richard told Scott that he feared that Eleanor would get herself killed. He stated that if she continued on the path she was on, that either the British or the Spanish would kill her. When Scott asked Richard what he told Bryson in private, Richard confided that he had a plan in place that would save Eleanor from herself. He asked Scott to help him. Scott agreed and knocked out O'Malley as O'Malley stood watch on the beach waiting for Bryson to deliver the guns. He was then taken by Bryson and put with the slaves below deck, per Richard Guthrie's orders. Bryson told him that this should have been expected, as he had betrayed Eleanor, the women he was supposed to protect. While in the keep with the other slaves, the Andromache was assaulted and boarded by the crew of the Walrus. Initially, Scott refused to aid the slaves in their attempts to free themselves. Eme and Babatunde try to convince him to stick a piece of cloth outside a small hole in the wall, but he refuses. Eventually, the pirates notice the signal and drop a tool down into the hold to help free the slaves. After being convinced by Eme, he creates a diversion to dis tract and kill a guard. This gave him the opportunity to free the rest of the slaves in captivity who then aided the crew of the Walrus in overthrowing the Andromache. When Bryson sends Hayes below with a few men, the slaves charge him and the rest of Bryson's crew. Scott throws the tool at Bryson's head, but misses and they wrestle until Bryson has Scott pinned against the door to the bunker. At this moment, a pirate shoots Bryson in the face, giving Scott the opportunity to unlock the door, letting the pirates in. After the fighting, Flint approaches Mr. Scott and states his astonishment at finding Scott in the hold, especially after he sold Eleanor out. Scott tells Flint that his agreement with Mr. Guthrie was that he was stay behind with Eleanor to protect her from Flint. Flint tells him that since he just lost six of his crew chasing down the Andromache that he should just throw Scott to them, but he states that he isn't going to do that. Instead, he wants to keep Mr. Scott alive just to show Scott that he and Eleanor will be successful in their plan to capture the Urca and to make Nassau a pirate nation. Upon his return to Nassau, he attempted to regain favor with Eleanor, explaining to her that everything he did against her was out of love for her. When Eleanor asked him if he was planning on just waltzing back and apologizing to her and thinking that everything would be OK, Mr. Scott said "Where else would I go?" It was then that it was revealed that Mr. Scott is still a slave of the Guthries. Mr. Scott brings food to the slaves who have been now moved on shore. He talks to Eme and tells her that he is attempting to gain their freedom somehow because if the slaves hadn’t helped overthrow the Andromache that Eleanor wouldn't have the guns that she needs for the expedition. As he is leaving, Scott is confronted by Captain Hornigold. Hornigold tells Scott that he needs Scott's help in trying to figure out how to control Eleanor, although Hornigold eventually concedes that there probably is no way to control her. Eleanor eventually completed a transaction where she freed the male slaves to join the crew of the Black Hind and allowed for the females to work for a wage in her tavern. Scott is obviously very pleased with this. When Eleanor asks that Scott come back as her adviser, he tells her that he has joined Captain Hornigold's crew. He states that as long as she is working with Flint, he will always be tempted to interfere. At Eleanor's tavern, Mr. Scott arrives in Eleanor's office. Eleanor expresses her concern with the storm, which she calls a "ship killer." Eleanor tells Scott how sad she is about all the strife that the schedule has caused between her and Scott and her and Max. Scott tells her that trouble might have found them anyways, regardless of the schedule. The next day on the beach, the members of Eleanor's shipping consortium are on the docks bidding Captain Lawrence good luck on the first voyage of a ship in the consortium. Suddenly, guns begin to fire at the ships in the harbor from Hornigold's fortress overlooking the town. When Eleanor asks Hornigold why his men are firing on the ship, he states that it is not his men. Mr. Scott takes Eleanor off the shore and out of danger. The members of the consortium convene in Eleanor's tavern trying to figure out what to do about the men in the fort. Hornigold tells her that he has 250 men assembled and ready to storm the fort in the morning. Outside on the street stands Vane and his crew. Vane shouts up at Eleanor that it is time to talk. Inside Eleanor's office, Eleanor meets with Vane. He tells her that all he wants is to be a partner in her new enterprise. He tells her that she cannot attempt to overthrow the fort because before she'll be able to overtake the fort, he can sink half the ships in the harbor. Eleanor concedes to his demand to be a partner. Season Two Captain Flint returns to Nassau, after capturing the Spanish Man O’ War, to find much has changed. Benjamin Hornigold’s flag no longer flies over the fort, and Mr Scott and Hornigold explain that Charles Vane has taken over the fortress. Flint is determined to remove Vane from the fort. As Flint prepares to open fire on the fortress, Mr. Scott and Flint are talking aboard Flint’s ship. Flint asks Scott his advice. Scott tells him that there must be another way other than open war among the pirates, which would leave Nassau open to either the British or the Spanish. Despite Mr Scott’s advice, Flint orders the crew to open fire. When Flint proposes calling off the attack on the fortress, in exchange for the hostage Abigail Ashe, Hornigold turns against Flint, and challenges him for captaincy. However, when news arrives that the Spanish have reclaimed the Urca gold, the support for Hornigold as captain collapses. Hornigold decides to leave Nassau, but Mr Scott opts to remain with Flint’s crew. On the trip to Charles Town to return Abigail, Mr Scott remains as acting quartermaster for the combined crew. Scott survives the fight when Vane takes over the Man O’ War, and is taken prisoner, before eventually retaking the ship along with the rest of Flint's crew. Mr Scott eventually loses out to John Silver in an election for quartermaster. Season Three In the months since the end of Season 2, Mr Scott has left Flint’s crew, to remains in Nassau and help restore the fort. When Jack Rackham and Vane capture a slave ship, and use the slaves to rebuild the fort, Mr Scott helps ensure the slaves are treated fairly. Soon, news reaches Nassau of the imminent arrival of Woodes Rogers and a fleet, intent of re-establishing English governance. The pirates fight to save Nassau proves short-lived. Rogers offers the pirates all pardons and most accept. Afterwards, Mr. Scott approaches Hornigold and offers to continue repairing the fort. Hornigold reveals the fort slaves have fled, but Mr. Scott claims he can convince them to return. Later, in an isolated bay near Nassau, Mr. Scott is actually helping the fort slaves escape to the Maroon Island. Two English patrolmen come upon them, and a brief gun battle ensues, wounding Mr Scott in the crossfire. Mr. Scott and the escaped fort slaves arrive on the Maroon Island to find Captain Flint and his crew imprisoned. Flint is granted a private audience with the gravely injured Mr. Scott, and learns that Nassau has fallen. Mr. Scott is in favour of a partnership with Flint, now that they cannot be supplied from Nassau. His wife eventually agrees. Mr. Scott lingers for many weeks but ultimately passes away peacefully. The entire community mourns his death. Personality Mr Scott starts the series as Eleanor Guthrie’s loyal right-hand. He wants to do is keep the business stable, make some money, minimize risk, and above all keep Eleanor safe. As Eleanor allows herself to be draw deeper and deeper into Captain Flint’s reckless plans, he allows Richard Guthrie to convince him to betray Eleanor. Ironically, Scott would eventually become part of Flint and Hornigold’s alliance. He continues to be a voice of caution, advising that open war among the pirates, would leave Nassau open to the British. As we find out in season three, part of his reason for desiring stability in Nassau, is to protect the secret nearby community of ex-slaves, including his wife and daughter. Trivia *While a prisoner aboard the Andromache, Mr. Scott revealed that he could speak the native tongue of the African slaves that were aboard the ship.VI. *The scars on Mr. Scott's face are tribal markings used to identify someone as belonging to a specific African tribe or ethnic group. Memorable Quotes Image Gallery Eleanor Scott.jpg eleanorscott.jpg richardscott.jpg Mr-Scott-Black-Sails-6.jpg Scott.jpg O'Malley and Mr. Scott.png Ben, Eleanor, Scott S1E8.png Mr. Scott and Eleanor S1E8.png The consortium S1E8.png Reference Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Quartermasters Category:Africans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Slave Category:Maroons